Section Six Brought Back
by animeluver123
Summary: Bad title. Section Six is brought back to investigate more suspicious events, but what will happen when these events involve the captains and forwards and are more than what they seem? Will Section Six triumph over these new villains? Bad summary. I know.


AN: Alright, this fic is not going to be very good, but I might as well try

AN: Alright, this fic is not going to be very good, but I might as well try. ' I haven't written in a long time, and last time I did I was like, 10, and I sucked. xD

--

_We are in so much trouble._

_We are in sooooo much trouble._

_We are so dead._

_Tea, lighten up! Maybe Nanoha-san woke up late too! Eheh...heh…I mean, I'm sure everyone slept late last night! After what happened…_

There had been several suspicious events taking place, and it was decided that Section 6 would, once again, arise to the occasion, if there was one to come. Hayate had prepared a banquet for the former Section 6 members and sprung the news after dessert. Not one person denied her request to serve Section 6 once more.

_Subaru?_

_Subaru?_

…_Huh what!? I wasn't listening…_

_Pay more attention! Subaru, what do you think the chances of that are? And don't forget that sub captain Vita and Fate-san were going to help us train today!_

_Eep. I guess you're right…they wouldn't hold it against us, would they…?_

…

An empty response from Tea gave her her answer.

The two youths ran as fast as they could, zooming down the hallways. They offered a brief "Hi" to blurry faces they seemed to recognize.

"Hi Shari-san!"

"Hi Vice-san!"

"Hi Nanoha-san!"

"What the!? Nanoha-san!? Subaru, stop for a second!"

Subaru skid to a stop and looked back to see Fate and Vita leaning over Nanoha, who was on her knees. The instructor looked pale and unhealthy, and close to fainting. Her gasps for breath were audible, and worried looks were exchanged by the blond enforcer and the red-haired sub captain.

Tea witnessed the scene, eyes furrowed and mind trying to work out exactly what events had taken place.

"Oi, Nanoha…! What's wrong!?"

"I-It's nothing…I'm just a bit tired from last night. Nyahahaha…It was a big surprise, anyways…"

"Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan told us about the reunion of Section 6 days ago. Don't stress yourself! What's wrong?"

Subaru ran back to the group. Nanoha-san, the one she admired…What had happened to her?

"Nanoha-san! What's wrong!? Oh god don't tell me I did that! I really didn't mean it, I swear, I was just trying to get to the training field as fast as I could because me and Tea woke up late and-"

"Subaru, be quiet! You're too loud this early in the morning! Nanoha-san…" She went to feel her forehead, and was shocked when neither Fate nor Vita stopped her actions.

"You're burning up, Nanoha-san!"

"It's fine, really! I'm just out of shape…Eheh…Eh? Where'd Vita-chan go?"

The absence of the short mage had just now been noticed, and all 4 turned to look for her. Instead, what they saw was a blond woman in a lab coat running towards them at full speed.

"Sh-Shamal!? What's the emergency!?"

"You are, Nanoha! What's wrong!? Vita came to me, practically in tears saying something was wrong with you!"

"I-I-I did no such thing!" Vita blushed furiously. "I was just a bit worried…"

"Nyahaha, thanks, Vita-chan. But really, I'm-"

"She has a fever." Fate's matter-of-fact voice cut through Nanoha's weak one. "Nanoha-chan, don't be like this!"

"Have you experienced any discomfort recently? Any abnormalities? Fate-chan, was Nanoha-chan like this this morning?"

"Nanoha-chan left early this morning…I wondered what was wrong, so I was rushed and ran out in a hurry."

"And then she bumped into me here, where Nanoha suddenly collapsed right then."

"Hmmm…Nanoha-chan, can you stand up? Walk? I'll run some tests at my office."

"I'm fine, really! Believe it! (MUAHAHA vague reference to horrible english dubs for Naruto! Just kidding! On with the program!)

"I'm fine, really! I-" A barrage of coughs cut her off mid-sentence, earning worried looks from the whole group. Fate helped her stand up and patted her back while walking her to Shamal's office.

"U-um, Shamal-san, may we come too?"

"We're worried about Nanoha-san!"

Shamal smiled kindly at the two forwards. "Nanoha-chan will be fine, she'll just rest a bit. You two, find Erio-kun and Caro-chan and tell then that there will be no training today."

"Yes ma'am!"

Their task, however, was easily accomplished when Erio and Caro peeked out from behind the wall.

"Erm…Nanoha-san is sick? What's wrong?"

"A-ah, there's no…"

"We heard. What will we do for the rest of today?"

"That's a good question…"

"I guess we'll just be on standby or something…Since Nanoha-san, Fate-san, and even Vita-san are preoccupied at the moment…"

"Standby? Section Six was just restarted! Is there such thing as having a mission this ear-"

Bright red screen flashed from all sides, reading Alert!. The forwards looked around worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"Everyone, don't panic! We'll just go where Nanoha-san and everyone just went down!"

"That'll be unnecessary."

Signum, with pink hair all tied back, stood in front of the forwards. "Since Takamachi is unavailable, I will be leading this mission. Follow me!

A/N: Too long? Too short? Just right?

Please, if you have any comments at all, just comment! Huh, repetitive much…

I mean, if you have any criticism or anything to say, please comment!

I know I'm bad at writing. bows Please forgive me!


End file.
